My Sunbae Love Me Too::Repost
by Rizuxi97
Summary: Baca aja


**My Sunbae Love Me Too**

Main cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Other cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, friendship.

Author: Lee Hyesang

Rating: T

Warning: YAOI, Gaje, Membosankan, Jelek, Yang ga' suka ga' usah sia sia-in waktu buat baca fict ini, dan ini fict pertamaku hehe, jadi readers saya minta bantuannya ya...

Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM-Entertainment

Summary: Kim Ryeowook sedang jatuh cinta, Kim Yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Ryeowook? Tapi Ryeowook malu malu untuk menyatakannya. Ya udah lah baca sendiri aja...

:: Ryeowook POV::

Hi.. Readers chonun Kim Ryeowook imnida tapi readers panggil aku Wookie aja ya biar ga' susah. Aku bersekolah di SM High school dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 10-A2, memang aku memiliki sifat yang kalem, lembut, dan ke-ibuan *ih.. Wookie PD banget deh* tapi aku namja bukan yeojya. Aku memiliki hobi baru sekarang yaitu melamun dikelas setiap pagi.

Jujur aku menyukai sunbae di sekolah ini, dia kelas 11-A1, dia juga wakil ketua OSIS yang baik, ia memiliki kepala yang besar mungki ini sebabnya dia menjadi anak terpandai di kelasnya.

Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi kalian tahu kan aku ini anak yang tergolong pemalu, jadi karena itu aku belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya wajah ku langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan aku juga pasti akan selalu gugup, gagap dsbg.

"Hi Wookie kenapa melamun terus? Kau masih memikirkan Yesung sunbae ya?" tanya namja berwajah aegyo sambil memukul bahu kiriku, aku terbiasa seperti ini jadi aku tidak kaget lagi. Oh, iya kenalkan readers dia itu sahabatku namanya Lee Sungmin.

"Ne." jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah tunggu apalagi?, dekati dia dan ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya!" suruhnya.

"Aku tau hyung ini ingin membantuku tapi apakah hyung tidak bosan setiap hari mengingatkan ku tentang hal ini, hah?"

Aku bingung pada sahabatku yang satu ini, dia selalu saja menyuruh ku untuk menyatakan rasa cintaku pada Yesung sunbae apakah dia benar benar pikun, kalau aku kan memiliki sifat yang pemalu.

"Aku juga ga' tau kenapa aku selalu mengingatkan mu tentang hal ini, mungkin karena aku terlalu khawatir padamu karena kau selalu melamun, aku takut nanti kau kenapa kenapa" jawabnya khawatir.

Teeeng Teeeng...

Bel masuk berbunyi tandanya bagi para murid SM high school memulai pelajaran pertamanya.

TIME SKIP

Teeeng Teeeng Teeeng...

Bel pulang berbunyi, para murid SM high school pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing masing.

"Sungmin hyung tunggu aku!" teriakku dari dalam kelas.

"Maaf Wookie aku duluan yah, aku sudah di tunggu sama Kyuhyun nih, Kau pulang sendiri saja ya!"

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya dia sudah meninggalkan ku sendirian di kelas kosong ini.

Iya aku ingat bahwa aku belum sempat mengenalkan namjachingunya Sungmin pada readers ya? Okelah, Sungmin hyung itu memiliki namjachingu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun itu ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

Readers jangan kaget ya, di sekolah ini sesama namja itu berpacaran bisa di bilang abnormal memang, ini di karenakan oleh author yang suka sama fict YAOI jadi protesnya sama author aja okey *Woy Wookie kenapa bawa bawa aku heh?. Di bantai readers karena nongol tiba tiba* oke.. oke... yang tadi itu salah makksud ku ini dikarenakan sekolah ini adalah sekolah namja, jadi para yeojya ga' boleh masuk kesini.

Aku masih di dalam kelas sambil membereskan buku buku yang berantakan di meja ku. Aku mendengar suara derap kaki orang yang berjalan di koridor depan kelas ku dan ternyata itu gerombolannya Yesung sunbae. 'ada apa denganya?, kenapa dia ditinggalkan gerombolanya? ah salah maksudku kenapa dia menyuruh gerombolanya meninggalkannya?, dan kenapa juga kurasa ia berjalan kearah ku?' pertanyaan pertanyaan itu berputar putar di kepalaku.

"Hai, Kenapa kau belum pulang?" aku masih diam menatapnya.

"Hai~~, Kau tuli ya?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"A-aniyo Yesung sunbae" mulai kurasakan wajah ku memanas, jantung ku berdetak tak seperti yang biasanya, aliran arah ku mengalir lebih cepat. 'kumohon jangan terlalu dekat, kumohon' ucap ku dalam hati.

"Oh ya, siapa nama mu? Dan dimana rumah mu?" tanyanya.

"Nama ku Kim Ryeowook, tapi sunbae cukup memanggil ku Wookie saja. Rumah ku ada di dekat sini, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau mengajak mu pulang bersama saja, teman teman ku tadi meninggalkanku, kau mau kan pulang bersama ku?" ucapnya. Aku tau kalau dia sedang berbohong tapi untuk apa dia berbohong padaku. Dasar aneh.

"A-anu itu a-aku..."

"Ah ayolah" potongnya sembari menggenggam tanganku dan menariku keluar kelas.

"Hangat" gumam ku.

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa, maaf aku tidak mendengarnya"

"A-aku tidak bilang apa apa sunbaenim, ah.. sudah sampai, Gomawo sudah mau pulang bersamaku hari ini" ucapku dengan membungkukan punggung ku.

"Nae, tapi jangan seformal itu padaku, panggil aku hyung saja okey!" suruh Yesung sunbae maksudku Yesung hyung sambil mengacungkan salah satu jempol mungilnya.

"Ne, Gomawo, hati hati dijalan ya hyung" ucap ku sambil melambaikan tanganku hingga tubuh Yesug hyung tak terlihat lagi di belokan itu.

Kulemparkan tasku ke pojok ruang kamar ku, kuhempaskan tubuh lelah bercampur bahagia di kasur berseprai biru laut bergambarkan micky mouse itu. Kupandangi langit langit dikamar ku dan sekelebat kejadian yang tadi mulai mengisi pikiran ku yang kosong, genggaman tangan Yesung hyung masih terasa di tangan ku, dan aromanya pun masih tertinggal di tangan ku.

TIME SKIP

Sudah enam hari berturut turut aku pulang engan Yesung hyung, enam hari itu juga aku tidak pernah pulang bersama Sungmin hyung, dan enam hari juga aku mulai akrab dengan Yesung hyung.

Aku menatap kejendela kelas dan membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Yesung hyung.

"Pagi Wookie.."sapa Sungmin hyung padaku.

"Pagi, Hyung aku heran padamu biasanya kau selalu mengagetkan ku, kau kenapa sakit ya? Kok senyum senyum sendiri!"

"Mungkin sejak kemarin sore ketika kyuhyun mencium ku untuk yang pertama kalinya tepat di bibir ku ini, hehe" jawabnya dengan tak henti tersenyum.

"M-mwo? Kau melakukan itu dengan kyuhyun kemarin sore."

"Nae, biasa aja kali, aku hanya melakukan itu saja kok tidak lebih, kau tenang saja tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku."ucapnya menenangkan ku.

Kembali aku menatap kejendela dan kulihat Yesung hyung menatap kearah ku sembari tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya, akupun membalas anggukan dan senyumannya.

::END Ryeowook POV::

::Yesung POV::

Sekarang kami sedang ada di ruang OSIS di sekolah ku, ya kami maksudnya aku dan Kyuhyun.

Ku tatap berkas berkas yang menumpuk di hadapan ku. Lalu kupalingkan wajah ku kearah Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika aku menatap Kyuhyun, ini karena Kyuhyun memilih berkutat dengan PSP berwarna putih kesayangannya dan mengabaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah berhasil mendekatinya kan, kapan kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepadanya?" tanya Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, kau bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Kemarin sore aku berciuman dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya"

"Mwo, kau menciumnya? Apakah dia terima perlakuan mu itu Kyu?"

"Jelas dia kan pacarku dia juga percaya padaku" jawabnya dan kembali berkutat dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Haaaahhh" aku menghela nafas ku.

'Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya nanti sore' pikirku.

Sepulang sekolah aku berjalan dikoridor dan seperti biasa aku berhenti di koridor depan kelas Wookie, aku melihatnya sedang membereskan buku buku yang berantakan di mejanya setelah selesai ia berjalan kearah ku.

"Kau sudah selesai membereskannya?" tanyaku.

"Ne, ayo pulang."

"Sebetar, ayo ikut aku" aku menarik paksa dan menggenggam erat tangannya seakan aku tak ingin kehilangannya, memang aku memang tak ingin kehilangan dia.

"Kita sampai." kataku setelah sampai di danau berair jernih tanpa sampah yang mengotorinya.

Aku duduk di pinggiran danau itu dan menghela nafas sejenak, ku lihat dia pun duduk disampingku sambil menatap danau yang indah. Ku tatap wajahnya yang putih cerah membuat hatiku lebih tenang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau dan menatap ku sembari memiring kan kepalanya 'Kurasa dia bingung dengan kelakuan ku yang tidak biasa ini' pikirku.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam." Ucapku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hyung aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu tidak?" tanyanya dengan meperlihatkan kepolosannya padaku.

"Ne, Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Apakah hyung sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Belum, tapi aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang Wookie-ah."

"Oh.. jadi begitu ya." kutatap wajahnya, wajah itu menampakan raut kesedihan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?

"A-aku juga seperti kau"

"Oh..."

Keheningan menyelimutiku dan Wookie beberapa saat, aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. Aku harus menyatakan perasaan ku padanya sekarang.

::END Yesung POV::

::NORMAL POV::

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Apakah kau mau tau siapa yang sedang kusukai?" tanya Yesung

"Ne, memangnya siapa yang tengah hyung sukai?"

"Kau Wookie-ah"

DEG

Jantung Wookie berdetak lebih cepat mukanya pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-aku hyung?"

"Ne, Kau orang yang aku sukai, ah mungkin tidak lebih tepatnya ku cintai, Siapa yang tengah kau sukai sekarang ini Wookie?"

"A-aku juga menyukai mu hyung"

"Saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook"

"Na-nado saranghaeyo hyung."

CUP~~

Yesung mengecup bibir mungil Wookie sekilas lalu memeluknya erat. Kini Yesung kembali mencium bibir wookie tangan kirinya mulai menekan tengkuk Wookie sehingga mulut Wookie terbuka, di kesempatan ini daging tak bertulang milik Yesung pun memasuki rongga mulut Wookie, dan mulai menjelajahinya. Wookie belum bisa membalasnya jadi Wookie hanya diam dan pasrah pada apa yang di lakukan Yesung padanya.

Nafas Wookie mulai tak beraturan perlahan Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung yang masih asyik melumat bibirnya.

"Ah.. Aku sesak hyung"kata Wookie.

Yesung yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Wookie, setelah itu Yesung menggandeng tangan Wookie dan berjalan menjauhi danau yang menjadi saksi mati akan awal cinta abadi mereka dimulai.

THE END

Haaahhhhh...

Akhirnya selesai juga fict pertamaku, maaf ya readerssekalian kalau fictnya membosankan, ga jelas, tapi tolong bantu saya dengan me'REVIEW' fict ini.

Gomawoyo sekali lagi buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktuya untuk membaca fict pertama saya...

Dan aaf kalau jelek bin membosankan...


End file.
